1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a backlight module that facilitate bezel slimming.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass substrates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal display panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified as two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module arranges a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED) at the back side of the liquid crystal display panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal display panel. The side-edge backlight module arranges a backlight source of LED light bar at an edge of a back panel to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal display panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate through a light incident face of the light guide plate and is projected out through a light exit face after being reflected and diffused to thereby form, after transmitting through a set of optic films, a planar light source for the liquid crystal display panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional design of backlight module, rivets 200 are commonly used to fix optic components, such as a light guide plate 300 and an optic film assembly 400. However, the rivets 200 have a relatively large portion that is used for riveting and thus requires a large amount of space. In other words, a predetermined space L must be kept between a rivet 200 and a side board 502 of a backplane 500. This negatively affects bezel slimming arrangement of the backlight module.
Further, in a making a bezel slimming arrangement, since the constraint that a mold frame imposes to an optic film assembly is reduced, the optic film assembly may get easily detached, leading to deterioration of optic grade.